1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of recording tape transport mechanisms and more particularly to a tape recording system having a mechanism to couple the rotation of roller guides adjacent to a tape head assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape storage systems are widely used in computer systems for storing and retrieving large amounts of data. Current systems typically read and write from parallel tracks on the tape which vary in number based on the design of the system. Each track of the head has a read and a write magnetic transducer (head) arranged in tandem so that the data written by the write head can be verified by the read head. The head pairs may be alternated so that one set of the tracks are written and read when the tape travels in one direction and the other set is used when the tape is moving in the opposite direction.
Some tapes are written with magnetic servo information thereon to allow positioning of the heads in relation to the tracks. All tapes have a magnetic noise floor which is present even when the tape is erased. Therefore, even a tape with no data recorded thereon will generate a media noise signal in the read heads and tapes with servo information will also generate signals corresponding to servo information.
For high density recording the tape must be precisely positioned and tensioned as it moves across the head assembly. The tape is typically supported and positioned by support surfaces, for example cylindrical rollers or posts or guides disposed on each side of the head. The support surfaces may be positioned to form the wrap angles which are the angles of the plane of the tape with respect to the air bearing surfaces of the head. Precise wrap angles are necessary for optimum performance.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need for improved tape support and positioning systems to reduce damage to the recording tape and to provide precise stability and tracking of the tape relative to the recording head during operation.